Eurovision 1999
Write the first paragraph of your page here. 'Austria - Bobbie Singer' 1. Reflection - Original English Version 2. Reflection - Radio Edit (3.18) 3. Reflection - Howie's Edit (3.19) All Versions on Single A Version 2 also on Single B Version 2 also on Album "Before I Die" 'Slovenia - Darja Švajger' 1. For A Thousand Years - Original English Version 2. For A Thousand Years - Instrumental 3. Še tisoč let - Slovenian Version All versions on Album "For A Thousand Years" (Catawiki ) All versions also on Album "For A Thousand Years" (promotional) (RateYourMusic ) Notes: There is no Single. 'Belgium - Vanessa Chinitor' 1. Like The Wind - Original English Version 2. Hoog op de wind - Dutch Version Both versions on Single A (Discogs ) Both versions also on Single B Version 1 also on Album "Like The Wind" (Discogs ) 'United Kingdom - Precious' 1. Say It Again - Original English Version 2. Say It Again - First Version 3. Say It Again - James Lavonz Full Vocal Mix 4. Say It Again - James Lavonz Ruffa Dub Mix 5. Say It Again - Master Stepz Trouble Mix 6. Say It Again - Master Stepz Smooth Dub Mix 7. Say It Again - Erick Morillo Remix 8. Say It Again - More-Choo Vocal Mix 9. Say It Again - More-Choo Dub 10. Say It Again - Bastone Bernstein Club Mix (2000) 11. Say It Again - The NY J Dub (2000) 12. Say It Again - Eddie's Precious Dance Remix (2000) 13. Say It Again - Eddie's Instrumental (2000) 14. Say It Again - Eddie's Radio Edit (2000) 15. Say It Again - Bastone's Radio Edit (2000) Versions 1+3 on Single A (Discogs ) Versions 1+3 also on Single B (Discogs ) Version 1 also on Single C (Discogs ) Version 1 also on Single D (released 2000) (Discogs ) Version 1 also on 7" (as Precious UK) Version 1 also on Album "Precious" (released 2000) (Discogs ) Version 2 on Compilation "The Tip Sheet CD Issue #292" Versions 3+4+5+6 on 12" A (Discogs ) Version 7 on "Rewind" Single (Disc 2) (Discogs ) Versions 8+9 on 12" B (Discogs ) Version 8 also on 2002 Compilation "The Dance Box" (Discogs ) Versions 10+11+12+13 on 12" C (released 2000 as Precious UK) (Discogs ) Versions 14+15 on Single E (released 2000 as Precious UK) (Discogs ) Notes: Version 1 is labeled as "Cutfather & Joe Mix" on the singles. 'Norway - Van Eijk' 1. Living My Life Without You - Original English Version 2. Living My Life Without You - Acoustic Version 3. Living My Life Without You - Random Remix 4. Living My Life Without You - KD Desh Remix Version 1 on Single A (Discogs ) All versions on Single B (Discogs ) All versions also on Single C (RateYourMusic ) Version 1 also on Album "Where I Belong" (Discogs ) 'Malta - Times Three' 1. Believe 'n Peace - Original English Version 2. Believe in... (Peace) - First Version 3. Believe 'n Peace - Radio Edit (3.00) 4. Believe 'n Peace - Extended Dance Mix 5. Believe 'n Peace - Instrumental Versions 1+3+4+5 on Single (Discogs ) Version 2 on Compilation "Festival Kanzunetta għall-Ewropa 1999" Notes: Version 3 is the first track on the Single, Version 1 is second track. Version 1 is labeled as "Eurovision Edit" or "Euro Edit". Version 4 is labeled as "Dance Mix" on some Singles. There are some subtle differences in orchestration and vocals between Version 1 and Version 3. 'Turkey - Tuğba Önal & Grup Mistik' 1. Dön artık - Original Turkish Version 2. Dön artık - Extended Version (4.30) 3. Immortal Love - English Version Versions 1+3 on Single A (Catawiki ) All versions on Single B (Catawiki ) 'Ireland - The Mullans' 1. When You Need Me - Original English Version On Single (Catawiki ) 'Poland - Mietek Szcześniak' 1. Przytul mnie mocno - Original Polish Version On Single (Catawiki ) Also on 1998 Album "Czarno na białym" (RateYourMusic ) 'France - Nayah' 1. Je veux donner ma voix - French Single Version On Single (Catawiki ) 'Lithuania - Aistė' 1. Strazdas - Original Samogitian Version 2. Strazdas - Outtake 3. Strazdas - Guitar Instrumental 4. Strazdas - 2008 Original Mix 5. Strazdas - 2008 Phatjak Remix 6. Strazdas - 2008 M&D Substance Remix 7. Strazdas - 2008 M&D Substance Dub Mix 8. Strazdas - 2008 Julija Fedotova Remix 9. Strazdas - 2008 Andy Lau Remix 10. Strazdas - 2008 Virus J Remix 11. Strazdas - 2008 Virus J Instrumental Remix 12. Strazdas - 2008 Tii Reworked Re-Extended Version 13. Strazdas - 2008 Tii Reworked Version 14. Strazdas - 2008 M&D Substance Out In Space Remix 15. Strazdas - 2008 MD Substance Radio Edit Versions 1+2+3 on Single A (Catawiki ) Versions 4+5+6+7+8+9 on digital Single B "Strazdas Part I" by Justin Xara feat. Aiste Smilga (Flash Records FLASHR034) Versions 10+11+12+13+14+15 on 2008 Single C "Strazdas Part II" by Justin Xara feat. Aiste Smilga (Flash Records FLASHR036) Versions 10+11+12+13+14+15 also on digital Single D "Strazdas Part II" by Justin Xara feat. Aiste Smilga (source ) Version 6 also on 2008 Compilation "Zip gatvė trys" (Discogs ) Notes: Version 2 is an instrumental prelude to Version 3. The two digital siingles from 2008 were released on Beatport.com but have since been removed. 'Portugal - Rui Bandeira' 1. Como tudo começou - Original Portuguese Version 2. Como tudo começou - Album Version (4.18) 3. Como tudo começou - Remix 4. Como tudo começou - 2007 Live Version 5. Como tudo começou - 2011 Live Version 6. You Can Take My Hand - English Version Versions 1+6 on Single (Catawiki ) Versions 1+2+3+6 on Album "Como tudo começou" (iTunes ) Version 4 on 2007 Live Album "Ao vivo" (iTunes ) Version 5 on 2011 Live Album "Coliseu" (iTunes ) 'Cyprus - Marlain' 1. Θά 'ναι έρωτας - Original Greek Version 2. Θά 'ναι έρωτας - Demo Version 3. In The Name Of Love - English Version Versions 1+3 on Single A Versions 1+3 also on Single B Versions 1+3 also on Single C (Discogs ) Version 2 source unknown - details wanted 'Spain - Lydia' 1. No quiero escuchar - Original Spanish Version 2. No quiero escuchar - Album Version (4.00) Both versions on Single (Catawiki ) Version 2 also on Album "100 veces al día" (RateYourMusic ) 'Germany - Corinna May (disqualified)' 1. Hör' den Kindern einfach zu - Original German Version 2. Hör' den Kindern einfach zu - Single Version (3.46) 3. Hör' den Kindern einfach zu - Happy Children Version Version 1 on Compilation "Countdown Grand Prix 99" Versions 2+3 on Single (Catawiki ) Version 3 also on Album "Wie ein Stern" (Discogs ) Version 3 also on 2001 Album "Hör' den Kindern einfach zu" (Discogs ) 'Bosnia & Herzegovina - Hari Mata Hari (disqualified)' 1. Starac i more - Original Bosnian Version 2. Sailing Together - English Version Both versions of Album "U živo! (reissue)" (Catawiki )